Big as Texas
|Number=10 | Writer = Brandon Sawyer | Director = Steven Lyons | Airdate = February 14, 2004 | Prev = My Homey Omi | Next = Royal Rumble |Image = }} "Big as Texas" is the tenth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Steven Lyons and written by Brandon Sawyer. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on February 14, 2004. Plot The episode begins with Omi and Raimundo Pedrosa pouring milk into Clay Bailey's hat. Omi asks why they are doing this, and Raimundo says they have to verify that it can actually hold ten gallons of cow milk, since it is a ten-gallon cowboy hat. Omi is amazed to hear that milk comes from cows, since the Xiaolin Temple uses goat milk. Suddenly, Clay enters, and he is furious. He chases Raimundo around the room, but Master Fung interrupts and announces a visitor—Clay's father. As he tours the temple, Daddy Bailey is unimpressed with the environment, and tells Clay that he wants him to return to the ranch. Just then, Dojo Kanojo Cho enters, yelling about the activation of a new Shen Gong Wu—the Orb of Tornami. He comments that the star on Daddy Bailey's jacket looks familiar. Dojo takes the Xiaolin Dragons to the old western town to locate the Orb of Tornami. Upon arrival, they discover that Jack Spicer and Wuya have already acquired it. If not for Jack’s need to gloat, they could have escaped without incident. Omi suggests a sneaky plan, but Clay charges upon his father’s insistence. Jack takes advantage of the miscalculated attack and escapes with the Orb of Tornami. Daddy Bailey commands Clay to return home, and never to return to the Xiaolin Temple. Back at the temple, the remaining Xiaolin Dragons miss Clay. Omi even took it upon himself to imitate Clay's expressions. Dojo reacts to the activation of another Shen Gong Wu by convulsing. He realizes that Daddy Bailey was wearing an inactive Star Hanabi. Dojo flies the group to the Bailey Ranch. The thought of milking cows excites Omi, but Daddy Bailey informs him that they are not dairy cattle. He declares that those who want the "Lone Star of Texas" will have to prove themselves as worthy cattlemen, beginning with waking up at dawn. The next morning, Omi is again excited to milk a cow. Clay informs him that they have one dairy cow, Old Bessie, which Omi may attempt to milk. Daddy Bailey announces that their first task is to herd the cattle to the river for a drink. They complete the task without much effort, but Clay says that it is not that easy to impress his father. In order to prevent Omi from milking her, Old Bessie kicks him though the air several times. Jack Spicer arrives to claim the Star Hanabi, using the Orb of Tornami to flood the ranch. Jack defeats Daddy Bailey and restrains him with ropes. The Star Hanabi falls off his shirt and sinks. Jack and Clay clutch it simultaneously, which leads to a Xiaolin Showdown. Clay throws the Star Hanabi into the barn, and says that they have to find it in the haystack. Clay uses the Serpent's Tail, while Jack, tired of the Orb of Tornami, switches over to the Sword of the Storm. Each mounts a flying saddle to begin the showdown. Clay has the advantage of being able to pass through the haystack with the Serpent's Tail, but his father distracts him by constantly shouting orders. Daddy Bailey demands a pitchfork for Clay, resulting in a myriad of flying pitchforks raining down upon Jack and Clay. Jack uses the Sword of the Storm to make a cyclone to obliterate the haystack. Daddy Bailey attempts to bark more orders at Clay, but Clay argues back that he can handle the situation alone. Having renewed his confidence, Clay wins the showdown, and claims the Star Hanabi and the Sword of the Storm. Clay offers to return the Star Hanabi to his father. Daddy Bailey refuses and allows his son to resume his studies at the Xiaolin Temple. Omi returns to Old Bessie before having to leave. Tricking Bessie, Omi quickly milks her. She kicks him through the air once again. Omi lands in front of everyone and proclaims that he has finally completed his task. Shen Gong Wu Orb of Tornami The Orb of Tornami is a fictional mystical item with an endless supply of water. Being an elemental Wu it can create both water and ice, depending on what the controller calls out. It was Omi's Signature Wu before he became a Wudai Warrior. It was found in an abandoned ghost town in the South West Region on the United States. Star of Hanabi The Star of Hinabi is a fictional mystical item with an endless supply of fire. Being an elemental Wu, it has different modes from shhoting fire stars to becoming a flame star. It was Kimiko's Signature Wu before she became a Wudai Warrior. It was hidden underground in Texas, where the Bailey family ranch would one day be built. Xiaolin Showdown References Category:Season 1 Category:Xiaolin Showdown